Ratso's SisterValmont's Angel
by GurardianStar
Summary: Valmont and his enforcers are in a jail that holds both men and woman but every so often they’re allowed to meet in the yard. And that is where Ratso runs into someone who can help them out: his sister, Angel! Who’s boss can get them out but only if t


Ratso's Sister or Valmont's Angel  
  
Valmont and his enforcers are in a jail that holds both men and woman but every so often they're allowed to meet in the yard. And that is where Ratso runs into someone who can help them out: his sister, Angel! Who's boss can get them out but only if they meet her demands. And Valmont can't believe what she asks. She wants him to take Angel out on a date and he agrees but soon realizes that he is falling in love with her but dose she love him back?  
  
Ratso was wandering around the jail yard trying to find Valmont, Finn or Chow, none of them were in site. But a lot of woman were and Ratso was getting uncomfortable he liked woman yeah, but all these woman were son of a bitches. He slowly walked a way from a group of them. He still couldn't find Valmont or the others. "Hey ugly!" some one shouted before he found himself shoved to the ground. He turned to look up at a big burly man with some slut on his arm. "Hey out of my way."  
  
Ratso got up and started to walk away when he was grabbed from behind and turned to face that guy and his girl again. "Ain't done talking to you ugly. Hey ain't you one of that what's his name, Valmont's guys?" "Yeah your right boss he is one of that white haired pretty boy's." said one of the other inmates. "Well let's show him those who work for some pretty boy wimp don't belong any where near us."  
  
A fist landed in Ratso's stomach and others began to follow when he heard some one shout. "Hey knock it off you morons." It was a woman whose hair was the same color as Ratso's. When they didn't appear to hear her she pulled several of the guys off Ratso before he was able to get the rest of them off himself. "What ya ruining our fun for Angel?" said the burly man who had first insulted Ratso. "One, you're the ugly one. Two, He new for goodness sake I thought you learned your lesson the last time. And three. Hey what's your name any way?" Angel asked Ratso as he got up.  
  
"My name's Ratso." "Ratso, Ratso. I know I've heard that name before. Hey wait a sec let me have a good look at you." Ratso thought he recognized her too. When he realized who it was somebody screamed, "hey Commissioner Blaze is coming!" "Crap, Angel why didn't ya warn us!" "I was trying to when you picked the fight! Everybody SCATTER!" Angel screamed before dashing off. Ratso didn't understand until he saw the guards. "HEY Ratso, over here! Shouted Chow who was standing with Finn and Valmont. Ratso hurried over feeling relived but a bit nervous. "Where were you?" Chow asked and Ratso replied, "Trying to find you guys and avoid getting the crap beat out of me." "Well, who was the girl you were talking with?" Valmont asked but was interrupted by a huge man he was Commissioner Blaze. "Well I do hope your enjoying you stay Valmont since you'll be here for a very long time." He laughed and Valmont grit his teeth. While Finn, Ratso, and Chow tensed up. They curled their fists and gritted their teeth as well. Suddenly one of the guards pushed Valmont to the ground and the next thing they saw Ratso had punched the guard. Which was more surprised was unsure: Valmont and the others or the Commissioner and his guards. Commissioner Blaze had thought this Ratso was a pushover. The guard got up and began to beat up on Ratso and just when Finn and Chow were about to join the fight a woman pulled the guard off Ratso. Ratso didn't know what was happening and when his vision cleared he see the face of the girl called Angel.  
  
"Are you okay Arthur?" Ratso looked up into her face then turned away with shame showing on his face. "How'd you his real name?" asked Finn but she turned from him and looked very angry at Commissioner Blaze. Then she began to shout. "How dare you! Is all you do is torture the new ones! And Arthur of all!" "What's he to you?" Commissioner Blaze snapped. "HE IS MY BABY BROTHER YOU ASSHOLE!" All was silent in the yard.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! I wrote this out of boredom I may or may not finish these if I get at least five good reviews I may work hard to finish it. 


End file.
